I'm Only Crazy When I'm Awake
by chiratophobia
Summary: Hunter has been a hired gun for quite a while. She has killed so many people, it's no wonder she would go insane. Unluckily, she is set up to be caught, and finds herself in Arkham with the rest of the crazies from Gotham. OC x ? (Admittedly haven't decided on a pairing or if there will be one, if you have a suggestion, go ahead and suggest.) Rated T just in case.


First and foremost, I want to warn those who decide to read this that there will be switching POVs, but it will be for only one character. The character in question is writing in her journal at some points, while at other  
points the story is telling exactly what is going on. Character's do not belong to me, only Hunter does.

* * *

_Day One,_

_Close door. Check watch. Check home. Lock door, three times over. Can't ever be too sure. Prepare body, breathe evenly, check home again. It's clear, no one is around. Let out sigh._

_Certain I am safe, certain no one is around. Go into room, go to closet, pull out box. Open box, bite at lip. I need to do this._

_Grab suit case, open it, pull out outfit. Look at it with disdain, frown._

_Put outfit on, check mirror._

_My grey eyes are stormy, my body is clad in black and long gloves. Don't like being touched, wont be touched._

_Put on coat, put on mask, put hair up into pony tail. Grab my guns. Place guns in their holsters, grab short blade for fighting close._

_Breathe evenly, can't lose control, not now, not ever. Pull up hood, pull on pants. It's hot, but I can't be touched. Wont be touched._

_Unlock door, three times over. Open door, step out, let out long breath, keep focused._

_Make way to destination. Takes an hour, I don't mind. Wait until dark, climb up fire escape, break glass. No alarm. Too easy._

_Slide inside, prepare guns for use. Make way to bedroom, fire twice. Once for father, second for mother. Make way to other bedroom, open fire once for child._

_Hear scream, slip back out, dart into the darkness. Aware of what I've done, no remorse. They're scum. No such thing as innocent._

_Make way back home, wait for call. Get call, take call. Get paid, nothing new, nothing different. Have money. Need food. _

* * *

I sit up and gasp, my eyes wide as I grip at my face, my body trembling as I turn over and look towards the kitchen. I frown as I notice there is more food there than usual. I bite into my lower lip as I recall the night before, my head throbbing with the pain as I sat up and gripped my journal. I was losing track of days, of things I had done, and it was frightening. I knew the life I lived, I knew it had consequences, but I did not know that my sanity was slipping. Then again, someone who killed people couldn't exactly call themselves sane. But it was a job, a job I was good at. I couldn't say I agreed or disagreed with what I did, all I know is it made me money so that I could live my life. Most of the money went into savings, while the rest was used for food and to pay rent. I didn't live in the nice part of town, but I didn't live in the narrows, either. The pay was cheap, and it got me by. I saw no need for luxury items. They were a waste. At least here I didn't have to put up with people bugging me for anything. We all kept to ourselves, it was like an unspoken rule between all of us. You leave me alone, I leave you alone, and we can get along fine.

The only thing that was truly irritating was the fact that the walls were paper thin, and the neighbors did have their carnal needs, which kept me up well into the morning if I decided to stay home that night. I could not blame them for following what instinct had given them, but the least they could do was be quiet or start and finish earlier in the evening, rather than all through the night. I wouldn't say anything, as I was one to follow silent, unspoken rules. On occasion I got back at them by playing loud music all night, and they tended to get the picture to quiet down.

My joints cracked and popped as I stood up and made way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower to wash away the skin of the day before. I made my way to the kitchen to eat my typical meal of some buttered toast and some milk. As I enjoyed my breakfast, my phone buzzed to life. I walked over to it and picked it up, unsurprisingly it's the mob, they want another job done.

"This offer is a good one, trust me Hunter. It pays good too. Boss just wants the family gone."  
"Fine, text me the address and I'll take care of it tonight."  
"No, boss says he wants it done during the day, he wants a point made."  
"I... how much for this? It'll cost more for higher risk."  
"Upwards of three k a head, sound good?"  
"Yes, just text me the address and how many people are there and I'll get it done with."

I let out a long sigh as I walk back into my room and grab my typical outfit. It's all black, and it helps me blend in with the background. I first apply a gun vest I had managed to steal off of a cop I'd killed a while back. Over that I pulled on a black tank top, then grabbed a fitting black coat. I pulled some leather black pants on, they tended to be very warm, but they worked, and it was harder to tear through the leather than jeans. I  
grabbed my mask, which wasn't anything special, just one of those cheap black masks that covered the eyes and part of the nose. I wore it to keep my true identity a secret, not only that, but I applied make up here and there. I applied lip stick, eye shadow to fill in the area around my eyes on my mask, and a thin layer of cover up that was quite a bit darker than my pale skin. Part of me felt apprehensive about what was to come.

I snuck out of my home, careful to keep my face covered and to keep my presence unknown. The address I'd been given seemed off, as the last time I had been around that area, it had been closed off. I decided to ignore my instinct and instead I thought about the money. Carefully I made my way inside the building matching the address, and immediately I regretted it.

"Hunter, you are hereby under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." I cursed silently and raised my hands above my head, my grey eyes burning into the police man's skull. I growled as he frisked me and pulled the guns and blade off of my person, before cuffing my hands  
behind my back. I scowled and hissed as I was led to the car and shoved into the back. In my anger I thrashed, screamed, and kicked everything my legs would reach before the cop reprimanded me. "You're getting what you deserve freak, you're gonna end up in Arkham, just like the rest of the crazy assholes out there." I growled once again and spat at the screen separating me and the cop. "Settle down already, you can't do anything at this point, all you're doing is giving us more reason to put you in Arkham, ya crazy fuckin' bitch!" I groaned and thumped back against the seat, willing my eyes to close as I hoped the next few days would pass quickly.


End file.
